Confessions to a Drunk Brit
by Catgirl10004
Summary: America want to apologize, but is a bar really the best place to do it? Contains a drunk Englishman and a semi OOC America


It all started that one day. Yes, it had to be that day. The Revolutionary War. I wanted more than anything to be as far away from England as possible. When did that start to change? When we started talking again? When we started trading again? Or was it even further back, in the war, when I saw him breaking down crying after he knocked my gun out of my hands? I couldn't quite put my finger on it. I just knew, something had changed.

"Hey! Iggy!" I called out, taking a big bite of my cheeseburger.

He turned around, looking a little annoyed "I've told you not to call me that! And stop eating so much junk food!"

I took a big slurp of my chocolate shake "It's not junk food! It's yummy food!"

England sighed "Whatever America. Just don't come crying to me when you are on your deathbed from eating all of that crap. Anyway, why did you call out to me?"

"Oh yeah! Do ya wanna go out for a drink with me later?"

"Why in the bloody hell would I want to go out for a drink with you?"

"Come on Iggy~ It will be fun~"

England sighed "If I go out for a drink, will you stop calling me Iggy?"

"Sure~"

Me and Iggy walked into my favorite bar. I knew the owner pretty well, so I could sometimes get free drinks. Soon the Englishman was roaring drunk.

I turned to England "Hey England...?"

He turned to look at me, a little unstable "wha?'

I sighed, and worked up my courage "I wanted to apologize for the Revolutionary War. It-" I looked up and England was gone, WTF? I was trying to totes say something! I- oh dear god... Who the fuck is singing?! They sound like a dying donkey! I looked up at the stag and I swear my jaw dropped through the floor. ENGLAND WAS DOING KAREOKE!

"With da tawste of yourw lips anwd you know that yowr tawxic~" He sang drunkingly. He then proceeded to jump off the stage and onto a table, stumbling in the process, and spilling a young couples drinks.

"E-england...?" I said, coming up to him and helping him off the table "What the hell are you doing dude?"

"Shinging"

"Dude, I don't know what you were doing but that was not singing. That was more like dying or something."

"S-shut up you git! Wha you know bout singing?

"S-sorry!" crap... that came out wrong... I want to apologize, not insult!

"Ya bettah be!" He sat down next to me, and downed another pint.

I took a deep breath "England I-"

I was interrupted by loud banging. I looked up to see an obnoxious and drunk albino hammering away at a drum set.

"KESESESESESESE~" He had bartenders coming up to him, looking extremely pissed off. The Prussian got up, bowed and bolted out the door.  
England was clapping at the performance, and I had the whole WTF face the entire time. I shook my head and grabbed his arm.

England looked at me "Whaa you wan?"

"...I wanted to apologize for the Revolutionary War. I was being stupid and childish. I should have conveyed my feelings for freedom another way..."

England looked at me as if I just grew another head, and that head ate my original head. "You must be joking ya bloody wanker!"

I shook my head "Im not joking!"

"Whatever you arse..." He started to get up.

No! Dont'! I haven't told him my feelings yet! I grabbed his wrist and pulled him to me, and kissed him passionately. "I love you... I don't know when I started to feel this way, but I know I love you..." I pulled away from the kiss, and England was a deep red. He kinda looked like a tomato! Or a Washington cherry...

"W-what the...?"

I smiled softly "I understand If you don't feel the same way... I just had to get it out." I got up and turned to leave. I felt my sleeve being yanked.

"Wait you bloody git... I was just taken back by the confession..." He had a major blush going on.

"...So you love me too...?"

England turned beet red at that. "B-bloody git! I-I never said that!"

I chuckled "Your face says it all dude!" I grabbed his arm and dragged my boyfriend out of the bar.


End file.
